wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SilverFengo/My Themes...
While I was checking on ma' books, I discovered that most of my stories takes place in post-apocalyptic worlds. Aura Soldier takes place in a fiery post-apocalyptic distant future caused by the demigod Iblis. However, in Sky Garden, it takes place in a world of peaceful islands called fragments that orbit in the endless skies around the core that has been purified and maintained by strong magic. A rather peaceful aftermath over hundreds of years, like Adventure Time. At the cost is that modern civilization is destroyed, humans were believed to be extinct (with the exception of Finn), and the nuclear radiation mutated most of the life in the Land of Ooo. Anyway, here are some of my Themes: (warning: May contain spoilers...) Flight Wyvern(top).jpeg|Wyvern (top view) Wyvern(side).jpeg|Wyvern (side view/no colour) For me, flying symbolizes a free spirit. Flying sets you free from all the worries of the world, clear the thoughts of distraction, and let the breeze take you away into the adventure most people don't understand. This theme is much more prominent in my upcoming book Sky Garden, as SkyEarth is a vast world of fragments in the endless sea of air, and different varieties of aircraft almost dominated the skies, like Shaun's wood, steel, and paper plane called Wyvern. Good vs. Evil What's a story without some conflict?(with/without antagonists) It could either be a conflict between another person or group of people, nature, technology, an unknown event, or even oneself. I know what (some) of you are thinking. The good always vanquishes an irredeemable evil or any other traditional good vs. evil dichotomies, but some evil are capable of change, like in Sky Garden (spoiler alert!) where after the War of Ouranos, Lysander has given time to think about his actions towards the people of the five nations, and he decided to fix what has been broken with the Falcon's co-operation. (end of spoiler) Fire A possible recurring theme, more famously in Aura Soldier series. As you probably heard, fire is everywhere in Galahad's future. Fire, lava, and even the monsters are made of molten and cooled lava. They meant to symbolize destruction and rage, but not always. 200 years before the events of Book 1, fire symbolizes hope, life, and good will, as their reigning god is mostly made of pure white fire. This might also be a weakness to the main protagonist in the 4th Book of Aura Soldier. Fire will also be in Sky Garden and Winona the Brave trilogy. Fire will symbolize chaos, destruction, and uncontrollable lust for power in Sky Garden, as the Stratos' new hovercraft bombers rains down liquid fire on the many bases of the resistance found all over the three nations. (Exousia is the Stratos' nation while Ainigma is neither with the Stratos, nor the Falcons) The latter will be a kingdom that symbolizes life, passion, bravery and brotherhood. Environmentalism Here and now, people are destroying nature, and at the same time, saving it. I believe that pollution and hunting are like destroying a living breathing soul (animistic perspective). Nature is much more prominent in Sky Garden and Books 2 and 3 of Aura Soldier. (spoiler) In Sky Garden, most of the modern civilization is erased by nature, only leaving relics and the civilization itself. Also, it focuses on the issues of pollution and diseases, as the war factories of both the Stratos, and Falcons produced toxic chemical wastes and lethal fumes that destroyed most of nature in SkyEarth. These wastes combined one another and created an uncurable disease that inflicted most of the people and killed thousands of innocent lives. The only known cure for this comes from the fabled Sky Garden, as the plants and water there are said to cure the uncurable. I might be more descriptive about the beautiful scenes of nature in Sky Garden, and its destruction. In Aura Soldier, the protagonists immediately learn to appreciate the beauty of nature all around them, to a dense jungle, a panoramic beach and sealine, lush fields and grasslands, and even the desert and the harsh burning landscape of the burning future. This became another drive for Galahad to change his future for the better. All the books mention here (mostly Sky Garden) will symbolize the world and nature's fragility. Pacifism The major theme in Sky Garden. Shaun is more of a reluctant hero than an epic hero, as he refuses to fight with the Stratos, nor with the Falcons, and focuses more on finding the Sky Garden to help his little sister and those afflicted with the uncurable disease, than the war he witnesses, but he will resort to use force to defend himself and interrupts the dogfights to make a postive impact on both his enemies and allies. (spoiler) Near the end of the book, when the Clearwing Dragon, protector of all nature and animal life saw the Stratos destroying it's home,it became enraged and trasformed into a large monster, destroying anything and anyone who attacks him. Shaun, instead of using violence, reasons with the monster, which successfully worked as the enraged dragon understands his words and reverts back to his form...at a cost of a dear friend's humanity. Also, the pinky promise he made to his father to end the hateful war by peaceful means is also Shaun's other main focus and inner mantra. Water All living things first came from the sea. This theme will be present in books 2 and 3 of Aura Soldier, Winona the Brave trilogy and Sky Garden. Water will symbolize healing, life and it's greatest mysteries and the fluidity of one's character in Aura Soldier. The monsters are also in their liquid state (in the case of Iblis spawn, a living liquid of hot solid), also the main antagonists Iblis and Necros are fluid in structure (Iblis is a giant living lava monster; Necros will melt into a black and purple ooze of darkness in defeat.) In Winona the Brave, the water kingdom is meant to symbolize healing, life, fluidity, purity, and aceptance of change. In Sky Garden, water takes the form of rain, which is meant to symbolize the opposite of Flight: descent of one's morality, entrapment, and longing for lost resolve, freedom or hope. This became evident as Shaun's moral quickly descended as he witness the bombing of his hometown, the arrest of his father, the poverty his family has been living, and the uncurable sickness that has inflicted his little sister and many others. He resort to wrong doing, to help his family like stealing food and medicine from shops or people. He became entrap within the web of his conflicts, developed pessimistic views about the world around him, and has completely lost hope for mankind survival as the war rages on. Also, the enraged Clearwing Dragon transforms into a transparent monster with a fluid body with "stars" inside and it nearly engulfs SkyEarth. Optimism Sitories differ on symbols hope for all things or optimism. Some say hope is just an illusion and we shouldn't let this illusion distract us, but my stories tell positive side of optimism. In Aura Soldier, the first glimpse of the sun, and the enigmatic energy called Aura gives Galahad strong hopes to change his future for the better, but he couldn't do it on his own, as he needs the help and support of his friends to accomplish that. The same applies in Winona the Brave on the Aurora. The aurora shines over the last battle between Gryffinia and the Banished Ones in the Battle of Gryffinia. In Sky Garden, Shaun's hope returns when he reads the letter from his father Thomas Ingary, who managed to survive the explosion of the Pandora's Box prison after the failed attempt to rescue the captured Falcon pilots. A reference to the Greek myth, only symbolically the evils of the world are released (the explosion) which corrupted the world (Shaun's moral), but at the same time, hope (the letter), which Shaun desperately searches for. This is practically it, but many more will come to light as time passes... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 00:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts